eraofwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Worker
__NOEDITSECTION__ “Không gì có thể hoàn thành được nếu thiếu thợ xây! Người chơi có thể mua nhiều thợ xây để bắt đầu hàng loạt các công trình xây dựng, hoặc sử dụng vàng để đẩy nhanh quá trình xây dựng đó.” ---- *'Summary' **Each Woker's Hut comes with one Woker which allows you to build and upgrade the structures of your base. You obtain two Woker's Huts from completing the tutorial, with another three available for purchase by using Golds. **You need Wokers to construct and upgrade Buildings, Walls and to clear Obstacles. They are also required to place and upgrade Heroes. However, you do not need a Woker to place Decorations or Traps. **It won't be long until your Wokers are spending 1-2 days or more on upgrades, so additional workers will come in very handy! **Your first Woker's Hut is already constructed when you begin playing the game for the first time. **The second Woker's Hut costs 325 Golds and is required to be built during the tutorial. It will use half of your initial allotment of 800 Golds. **The third Woker's Hut costs 750 Golds. There are generally two ways to acquire the third Woker's Hut: **#850 Golds can be purchased for US$4.99. See the Golds page for prices in other currencies. **#Save up 500 Golds by completing Achievements. You don't need to spend any Golds during the tutorial (other than buying the 2nd Woker's Hut). Saving 500 Golds from Achievements is actually not difficult **The fourth Woker's Hut costs 1,500 Golds (you must already own the third). Buying 2,000 Golds would cost US$9.99. **The fifth Woker's Hut costs 3,000 Golds (you must already own the fourth). The required amount of Golds can be purchased for US$19.99. ---- *'Defensive Strategy' **You can put your Woker's Huts in the very corners of your village, in hopes of wasting opponents' time getting to them when attacking - which might mean the difference between a 2-star defeat instead of a 3-star one. However, the drawback of doing so is they will be easy pickings for a single Ranger or Warrior, and each building (regardless of purchase price or hit points) counts the same amount toward 50% destruction. **Woker's Huts can be used like Walls or other buildings to push back the no-spawn zone of Troops. **They can also be used to lead enemy troops a more desirable direction (for the defender). Because units with no preferred target simply attack the next closest building once they have destroyed their current target, you can strategically place Woker's Huts to ensure that these troops find a string of closer buildings leading away from high-value targets such as Mortars and Anti AirCrafts. *'Offensive Strategy' **Attackers should look for Woker's Huts or other buildings in corners and may combat this by placing one or two Ranger or Warrior at each building at the start of a battle. **They can also use those corners to lure Clan Castle troops without the lone Ranger or Warrior being picked off. ---- *'Trivia' **Woker's Huts can be built without a free Woker. **The total cost of all five Woker's Huts is 5,600 Golds. Note that the second Woker's Hut is bought during the tutorial, so if you have already finished it, you would need an additional 5,250 Golds to buy the remaining three Huts. **They do not appear to have a door, or any form of resting comforts such as a bed, but there will be signs of sleeping from a Woker's hut if one of your Wokers is idle and find your Woker lying on the ground of you drag an idle hut. **As soon as the three-minute raid timer begins counting down, all Wokers will run towards the Stronghold even if it is the first building to be attacked. Even if the Stronghold is destroyed before the Wokers reach it, they will still "enter" it, disappearing upon doing so. **On top of the hut, there is a hammer and saw which represents the Wokers. **The hammer on top of the hut is not reflective of the hammer used by the Woker, and remains there even when the Woker is working. **When moving a Woker's Hut whose Woker is currently unoccupied, there is a small black dot on the ground where the Woker's Hut originally was standing. As soon as you place the Hut in a new position, the Woker will spawn on the dot and run towards the Hut. **Although classified as a Resource Building, Thiefs do not preferentially target the Woker's Hut, nor do they cause double damage when attacking it. **It has the lowest hitpoints of any building in the game, although it is tied with the Heroes Altar and the Military Camp at level 1. **Woker's Huts are unable to be upgraded. **When moving an occupied hut with an idle Woker, the Woker can be seen resting on the ground where the hut originally was, and once the hut is placed he will get up and run into his hut in the new location. The image of this can be seen above to the right. **The Woker may sleep outside/on top of his hut, see trivia on on the Woker page. **If the time to destroy an obstacle is less than the time it takes the assigned Woker to reach it, the obstacle will be simply vanish when the removal timer ends and the previously-assigned Woker will, from wherever he is, immediately head toward his hut to sleep.